


Yesterday

by Millsmansion



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millsmansion/pseuds/Millsmansion
Summary: Freshly divorced Killian Jones capsizes his boat and wakes up in the hospital where he has to face his ex wife for the first time in a year. Inspired by The Beatles song Yesterday.





	Yesterday

The day starts like any other. Killian gets up, eats, and continues to jog to his favorite coffee shop. From there he runs to the marina where his precious boat waits for him. The Alice, named after his mother, is a nice sized sail boat. It's comfortable to relax on and is perfect for a nice glide on the water during hot afternoons. He's been doing this everyday for the past year. When his wife asked him for a divorce this is where he found himself free of the sadness she caused. 

It's an overcast day, humid, and Killian can tell a storm is rolling in. He's far away from the shore at this point. The thunder rumbles as soon as he starts  to steer. What started as a relaxing boat ride to ease his troubled mind becomes nerve wracking. He's outrun plenty of storms on this boat, but the black sky and purple lightning are telling him that's not going to happen today. 

Rain is pelting down on his skin so hard it feels like tiny pins piercing his flesh. He's steering his beloved boat when a stroke of lighting nearly hits one of the sails. The waves are angry, coming up on the deck and rocking the boat violently. He's guiding the vessel as best he can against the elements, but he finds himself getting closer and closer to a large pile of rocks along the sea wall. 

He's using all his strength and knowledge to move away but he knows he's going to crash. As soon as he gets close to the rocks he jumps over the edge. He hears a loud crack of thunder and metal scraping together. He feels a sharp pain radiate through his lower back before everything goes black. 

 

~

Regina's ready to walk into her third meeting of the day when she gets the call. She usually wouldn't answer her cell during work hours but for some reason she does. Twenty minutes later she finds herself doing 80 in the pouring rain on the freeway and wiping mascara off her damp cheeks. 

When she rushes through the sliding doors of the hospital she sucks in a deep breath. 

"My Ex husband was brought in this morning. Killian Jones." 

The young nurse gives her a sympathetic look and types away on her computer. 

"He was rushed into surgery as soon as he got here they'll take him to the ICU as soon as they're done." 

"Surgery? They didn't tell me he was in surgery what happened?" She asks panicked. 

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Jones you'll have to speak to a doctor. It doesn't give me much information but he's on the third floor." 

Regina nods her thanks and heads to the elevator. The doors close and she finds herself checking her phone. She has 5 missed calls from her boss and texts from a client. She turns her phone off completely and crosses her arms. She's soaking wet from the rain and her heart rate hasn't slowed since she got the call from paramedics. They told her killian had been in a boating accident but didn't give many details. She has a lump in her throat and does her best to hold back more tears. 

~

 

When killian wakes up he's shivering and covered in sweat. He blinks a few times trying to fix his blurry vision. When he does he cranes his neck to the right seeing a large window and a pink sky with the sun setting. He turns to the left and sees the IV in his left hand. He tries to lift his arm but he can't. He tries again and again but his arm won't budge. He can move his fingers a bit but that's it. He tries to sit up but again he can't move. He starts to panic and the machine beeps a little faster. 

The door to the room opens and in walks Regina and her mother Cora. 

"Well, captain I'm sorry about your boat." 

Killian cracks a groggy smile. He's glad Cora is there to break the tension. She's always liked him and they still spoke to each other during the divorce.

"We'll get him another one. Mother will you go find a doctor?" Regina asks grabbing a cup and water pitcher from Killian's bedside tray. Cora shoots her a knowing smirk and leaves the room. 

"Why can't I move?" Killian asks. 

Regina sits on the side of the mattress and takes a shaky breath looking at the bruises on Killian's face. She lifts her hand and traces a cut above his eyebrow while he sips his water. 

"At least you're still handsome." She jokes. 

This gets a laugh out of killian as the doctor and Cora make their presence known. Killian's doctor is a short older man with white hair and a pair of thin glasses. 

"Mr.Jones I'm glad to see you awake. Are you able to move your left arm or leg yet?" 

"I can move my fingers but nothing else. What happened?" 

"We think one of the sails from your boat fell and pierced a part of your spine. Now luckily we were able to fix you up and you should regain control of your movements slowly after a few therapy sessions." 

"How long will it take for him to fully recover?" Regina asks still not moving from Killian's side. 

"It depends on the patient. With the surgery he went through it can take a few months or if he does well in physical therapy it can take a few weeks. It all depends. Now I'll send the nurse in about an hour from now to check your vitals." 

"Thank you, Doctor." 

Cora stands with her arms crossed looking at the two. Regina has gone back to catering to killian making sure he's as comfortable as possible. Cora shakes her head and clears her throat. 

"Well my darlings I'll be off. Regina you call me if you need anything. Killian I'm so happy you're okay." 

"Thank you, Cora." 

This is when killian and Regina find themselves completely alone for the first time since she asked him for a divorce almost a year ago. He still doesn't know why she wanted the divorce. He was willing to go to counseling but she wanted no part of it. He knew she would never cheat on him and there couldn't be anyone else. It was something he hasn't yet figured out. 

"Are you staying?" He asks.

"I plan to. Is that okay?" 

He nods. 

~

Two days later killian finally snaps. 

"Why are you here?" 

Regina is sitting on the makeshift bed under the window she's been sleeping on since she got to the hospital. She closes the book She’s reading and puts it in her lap. 

"Pardon?" 

"Why are you here?" He asks again. "For the last two years I hardly saw you, you never wanted to work on us and now you won't leave. I don't understand, Regina." 

Regina sets her book down and stands up going to the side of Killian's bed with her arms crossed. 

"Well excuse me for being worried about you." She spits out. "Do you know how scared I was when I got that call? They didn't tell me anything. I found out you were in surgery when I got here and I had no idea why. Now you can hardly move and I-" She stops abruptly and take a deep breath.

Killian looks at her curiously. 

"I'm not fighting with you right now. I just-"

Regina is cut off by a bubbly young nurse wheeling in a wheelchair that's been taking care of killian during the day since he was brought in. She gives the young woman a professional smile. 

"Hi, Killian. I'm here to take you to your first therapy session." 

"Will I be able to go in there with him?" Regina asks. 

"Absolutely. They encourage the spouse to be in the room for support. Alright, let's get you up." 

Regina is at Killian's side in a second. Her arm is around his waist as he holds himself up as best as he can with his nurse on the other side. He tries to relax as best he can under the touch of his ex wife. 

"I gotta say you're much stronger than you look, molly." Killian gets out when he's finally in the chair. 

"It's a part of the job." Molly laughs. 

The two are taken up a floor where killian is wheeled into a room that almost looks like a gym. 

"The therapist should be here shortly. I'll see you two later." 

Regina stands quietly. She knows she'll have to be the one to open up this time. 

"I was scared I was going to lose you." She says softly. 

"What?" 

"Earlier when you asked me why I was here. I was afraid. I'm still afraid that if I leave something will happen to you." 

Killian looks at her uncertain of what to do. She looks so small standing there. Arms crossed, trying to hide herself as best as she can. He wants to get up and pull her into his arms. She rarely opened up in the few years they'd been married. He still has a million questions but he might as well start with an easy one. 

"Thank you for telling me how you feel. Now I need you to answer one question, Regina. Why did you want a divorce?" 

"You know why." 

"No I don't." He insists. "If I'd known nearly getting myself killed would get you in the same room as me I would've done it a lot sooner." 

"That's not funny." Regina says sadly. "If you must know I thought you deserved better than a workaholic." 

"Well you've been here for two days and I've yet to see you take business calls. Why couldn't you do that when we were married?" He questions. 

Regina's at a loss for words. She'd been so swamped at her office with clients and her imbecile of a boss breathing down her neck. Things had been easier for the couple when she was still in law school. They had been married a year before she got a job at the best firm in the city and was suddenly swept up in work. 

She knew killian was just as miserable as her and just wanted him happy again. 

~

One week. Killian has been in the hospital a week and is finally able to walk again. His leg is a little stiff but now he's focused on gaining control of his arm. 

Regina sits beside him on the bed doing the hand exercises with him that the therapists told him to try.  He's still not able to lift his arm completely, but he can move his wrist now along with his fingers. 

"I want to try the guitar again." 

Regina smiles and gets up grabbing the instrument off the chair in the corner. Killian always loved playing music and Regina always loved listening. 

She places the guitar on his lap and softly smiles. He puts his left hand on the strings and plucks with his right. He begins playing a familiar melody slowly and shakes his head when he messes up. He moves his wrist a little higher than he could before and moves his fingers along the strings with ease. Regina sits on the edge of the bed watching him with a teary smile. 

A smile spreads across his face as he gets his wrist a tad higher on the neck of the guitar. He tries as hard as he can and beams when he manages to lift his left arm up off his lap slightly when he nears the end of the song. He laughs as he hands her the guitar back. She puts it on the foot of his bed and puts her attention back on him. 

He's still beaming as she cups both sides of his face in her hands. His eyes flick down to full lips and back up to watery chocolate eyes as he leans in closer. His right hand is on the small of her back and slowly her lips are on his. He hasn't kissed her in almost a year and god did he miss her. Soft plump lips gently move against his not wanting to push any boundaries. She gives him one last peck as they pull apart. Their foreheads touch and Regina closes her eyes. He rubs her back soothingly and places a kiss on her forehead. 

"I'm sorry."   
"I'm not." He laughs. "I enjoyed that very much." 

"I- I know I can't make up for all the time we spent apart but I miss you. I'm sorry it took almost losing you to see that." She says quietly. "Go on a date with me?" 

Killian smiles. 

"A date? I think I can do that." 

~

The day starts like any other. He wakes her up with gentle kisses to her bare shoulders and neck causing her to laugh even though she pretends to still be sleeping. He makes coffee and packs a bag. Hours later he's at the helm of his new boat. He looks up to the sky and takes the sea air into his lungs. He smiles when he feels his wife's growing baby bump against his back and her arms around his waist. 

He spins her around so she's standing in front of him guiding the boat. He puts his hands on her bump and places a kiss on her cheek. He closes his eyes again and takes in the feeling of the air, the warm sun on his skin, the sound of the water, Regina standing in front of him, and the little foot that's kicking against his palm. He smiles and he is happy.


End file.
